


Dreams of a boy

by sciencebiatch



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 1920's, Bar, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Leo Fitz Exchange, Love, Skyeward - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebiatch/pseuds/sciencebiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every boy has their dream…. mine just includes owning a bar and someday, hopefully falling in love</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>{Fitzsimmons}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of a boy

Every boy has their dream…. mine just includes owning a bar and someday, hopefully, falling in love 

1 year ago

The rain started to pour down on top of me as a slowly walked back to my apartment. All the bars in town had rejected me, so I was still jobless and broke. No one wanted a recovering alcoholic to be behind the bar serving drinks to their customers.  
“Wait up!” Someone called out in the distance.

I turned around but due to the rain I couldn’t see anyone so I kept walking.

“Hey! Stop, I’ve got a job offer for ya’” The same man called out, but this time I stopped.

I turned around and waited for man to appear from the midst of the rain. He looked as if he were a classy man, wearing a suit which was now fully drenched. While holding his jacket above his head trying to shield him from the rain he told me to follow him, and we walked until we were in an alleyway which protected us from the rain and any nearby pedestrians.

“You’re looking for a job right?” He asked me eagerly, evidently hoping I would say yes.

I slowly nodded my head, still wondering where this was going.

“I’ll offer you a deal. I happen to own the basement area of the hall downtown and I want to open a speakeasy.”

I looked at him as if he was crazy. He was going to get caught, opening an illegal club wasn’t that easy, especially in such a well known place.

“Lemme finish,” Coulson, I learnt that was his name, said, evidently feeling my wariness,“You’ll run it. The whole place - and we’ll split the cash.”

When he finished the deal had not been what I was expecting, it was a lot more. I honestly had my doubts about all of this but it was my dream to own a bar and I urgently needed the money, so I foolishly agreed, hoping to take my chances.

Now

“Can I get a Gin Rickey?” A young man asked.

I finished making his drink before sliding it onto the coaster in front of him before he paid me. He then picked up his drink and walked up. Drink in one hand, while holding onto his ladies waist with the other.

I smiled, he was a regular customer and I knew that there had been trouble going on with him and his girl. I was just glad that everything was alright.

“Fitz! Get your mind out of the clouds and bring us another one of your specialties.” I quickly turned to see my friend Grant smiling at me, pushing his empty cup forward.

“If you keep drinking at this rate, you're gonna be passed out by morning and I’m not going to carry you back.” I told him, grinning wide.

I glanced over at the bar. What started as an empty basement had turned into a lively place for people to hang out after hours.

When I finished making Grant’s drink I turned to see him quickly fixing up his hair and trying to straighten his jacket. I looked at him oddly, he never cared about his appearance that much, but then I noticed why. Our good friend, and evidently Grant’s ‘soon to be’ more than good friend, Skye walked up towards us.

“Hey Fitz.” He smiled brightly at me, which I responded before going to get her a drink.

“Ward.” She said with an ever so slight seductive tone.

I could see Ward shift uncomfortably, not really knowing how to deal with these situations so I quickly placed Skye’s drink in front of her before joining them both into a lively conversation about what drinks I should add to the menu.

As the night when on I spent most it behind the bar, serving drinks and cocktails to whomever pleased. I occasionally went to change the music or go chat to some old friends, but I mainly stayed put.

I watched Skye and Grant get more drunk as the night went on and I was pretty sure that they were going regret everything that happened tonight - but I was more than happy to deal with them tomorrow. Now I was going to make sure everyone at ‘SHIELD’M’ was having a good time, because, honestly, I wouldn’t want them to be any less.

Later That Night

It wasn’t around after midnight before she walked in. You could tell that she didn’t normally come to places like this, she seemed so out of place that she stood out from everyone.

I awkwardly came to sit down at the bar before contemplating what to order. I walked towards her, hoping not to scare her away.

“I’d suggest a Gin Rickey. It’s our .. well my specialty” I told her politely.

“Is it strong ? I’ve had a bad day.”

I looked at her apologetically, her cheeks looked puffy like she’d been crying and her attire was a lot more executive formal than the rest of those at the pub. I quickly got her the drink before I watched her take a sip.

Slowly she started to gulp the whole drink down in whole go. I had to hold onto her wrist to slow her down incase she was a lightweight.

“I can hold my alcohol” she told me before slightly wobbling on her chair.  
I laughed at her before walking around to the other side of the bar and helping her walk to a nearby table. Sitting her down I brought her a glass of water and sat down across her.

“Don’t you need to … Work?” She asked me.

Honestly, I did have to work. The other bartenders were slacking off, probably off drunk themselves, but I couldn’t just leave her. She seemed so lost and unhappy, that I didn’t care. I was going to make this girl smile before she left tonight.

“No. There are other people who can take care of it. So, why don’t you tell me your name and what’s got you so down?”

I asked her, hoping she could understand me by my accent.

“Jemma. Jemma Simmons.” She said before taking another large drink from her water.

“Nice to meet you Jemma. I’m Fitz. ” I said politely, hoping she’d continue the conversation.

“You’re scottish.” She pointed out with a small grin.

“You’re british.” I responded like she did which got her to let out a small giggle.

“This man, whom I was romantically involved with, well .. I found out that he was having an affair with one of my close friends and workmates.” She told me before tears started to drop from her face again.

I panicked, rarely was there ever a girl who cried in front of me. I didn’t know what to do. I pulled her hand into mine before softly whispering encouraging words, telling her it was okay. Her tears slowed down, which made my breathe return to normal.

“This bar is a place for people to be happy, and enjoy themselves.” I told Jemma, hoping to cheer her up.

“Then I guess I’ll leave then - I’m in the wrong place.” She said, slowly standing up.

I don’t know what made me stop her. Normally I would be happy to let one customer go, knowing I would gain numerous more. Plus I could get back to tending to the bar, but I couldn’t. I grabbed her hand, causing her to stop and turn around.

“That’s not what I meant. I’m saying that we’ve gotta cheer you up. So … Let’s Dance” I told her before dragging her onto the empty space used for a dance floor.

I signaled to Grant, who was still drunk, to change the music. He happily obliged before giving me a wink while pointing at Jemma. I blushed. It was never my intention to like her as much as I did, I guess what comes… comes.

I placed my hand on the lower half of her back, while she gently put hers on my arm. I brought my other hand up and linked it with hers. We started slowly swaying along with the music, I looked down at her and saw her awkwardly looking down in abyss. I pulled her closer, forcing her to look up. I gave a small smile before we continued just like that. I was happy like this and I could see a small smile start to appear on her face. I nestled my head on the crook of her shoulder and whispered ' enjoying yourself yet ? ' into her hair.

I heard a giggle come out which made me bring my head up to look at her. Under this light her skin looked almost perfect and her eyes so vibrant. The song came to an end and I could see her looking up at me through her eye lashes, I slowly leant her down for the dip and when I pulled her back up we were so close.

Our bodies were pressed together and out breathing ragged. I could see her eyes start to flutter shut and mine as well. I slowly leant in and just before I could press her lips to mine I heard a large smash and someone yelled 'FIGHT ! FIGHT ! FIGHT! '

I quickly pulled back to see what happened and so did she.

"Go, it's ok. You need to take care of that." Jemma said, nodding her head towards the fight.

I thanked her before lightly kissing her hand.

After I'd broken up the fight and kicked the rowdy, drunk guys out, I walked back to the dance floor and tried to find Jemma.

I saw her sitting at the table where we were previously. I walked over before apologising and sitting down next to her. I felt a rush through my body when her arm touched mine.

The next few moments were awkward - I didn't know what to say.

What did you say to someone that you really liked and that you almost kissed ?

" Why don't we just forget about everything that happened before ? " Jemma decidedly said.

I sighed, hurt that there wasn't any prospect of her feeling the same way, but I ultimately agreed knowing it was for the better.

After we had cleared that conversation came easy. We talked about everything and it was like we had known each other for years.

The next thing I knew was that it was early morning and it was time to close the club. People started to file out so I got up and started to clean up.

I saw Jemma start to get up and leave. She gave a small wave before she walked out along with everyone else.

I dropped the broom I was currently holding and followed her. I watched her walk away, knowing I may never see her again. A part of me wanted to let her go, it just wasn't mean to be. But the stronger half of me wanted nothing more than to run after her.

That's exactly what I did.

"Jemma" I called out

She turned around and looked at me, eyes wide. I could see something in her eyes, something that told me it was okay.

So, by her waist, I pulled her close before drawing her in for a searing kiss.

Her hands ran through my hair while I moved one hand to brush up against her face.

Our lips slowly parted but I couldn't pull away. I felt her eyelashes brush against my skin while I slowly moved my thumb across her cheek.

She pulled back before letting out a breathe.

" that was ... " Jemma started

" amazing " I finished her sentence, to which she nodded in agreement.

I smiled. I was happy - she was happy. And there was nothing more I could have ever asked for.


End file.
